


Mishap at the Lake

by VennaConquesoMacarte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mention of OC, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VennaConquesoMacarte/pseuds/VennaConquesoMacarte
Summary: Jesse ruins his weekend plans with Genji by accident.





	Mishap at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gunji).



> Dedicated to the McGenji server on Discord, and a special shout-out to K.J. for inspiration for this work. This is my first McGenji piece, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Jesse.”

 

“Genji, darlin’, I can explain.”

 

A cool, metal finger pressed against the cowboy’s lips, silencing the half-naked cowboy. The cyborg closed his eyes, took a breath, and in a calm, collected tone, he spoke.

 

“Jesse, we are at a lake.”

 

“Yeah, I-I know, just hear me out Sweetpea.” Jesse pleaded, his eyes wide, his hands erratic, and body shaking in nervousness. Genji looked at him, daring him to give a “good explanation.”

 

“Look, I got the keys to the boat, yeah?  So I just started the boat. I didn’t even steer anythin’ yet.” Genji’s eyes grew narrow. 

 

“So, if you didn’t even steer the boat, how did the boat end up  _ sinking _ into a lake.”

 

“L-look, I didn’t even finish, Sugarplum, please.” The cowboy stuttered, and out of morbid curiosity, Genji sighed and motioned for Jesse to continue. 

 

“So, I’m thinkin’ to myself, ‘Drivin’ a speedboat ain’t no different that drivin’ a jetboat. So I do some test turns. And while I’m doin’ them test turns, lil’ bit of water is comin’ onto the boat. But I don’t notice, after all, it’s just a lil’ bit of water.” 

 

Genji resisted the urge to facepalm.

 

“Before I know it, the boat tips to the sky! I took the keys out, and I swam to shore. I don’t even know how!” Jesse exclaims, hoping Genji understands. “Honeybun, I’m no scientist, I really don’t understand.”

 

Genji sighs. “ _ I _ don’t even know how you sunk a boat on a still-water lake.” He looks at the deep blue body of water in front of him, surrounded by trees and a mountain in the background. “And here I thought you were good with boats, Mr. Lifeguard.” 

 

“I am good with boats! Just...not that one.” 

 

“Clearly.”

 

Genji turned to their log cabin. “So much for our weekend getaway.” Genji sighed, as Jesse’s heart broke. “I’m going to phone Veronica...” Genji walks towards their temporary weekend home. Jesse felt a pit in his gut, heart heavy with guilt.

 

“Genji, wait.” Genji turns, and Jesse takes the cyborg in his arms. “What are you doing, Jesse? We gotta tell her sooner or later, might as well do it now.”

 

The cowboy pulls Genji close against his chest, as cool metal pressed against warm, firm flesh. Genji sighs softly, listening to the rhythm of Jesse’s heartbeat.

 

“I know I messed up darlin’.”  The cowboy said softly. “I’m sorry.” Jesse pets Genji’s hair, his fingers running through the soft black locks. “Let me make it up to you before ya make that call.” 

 

Jesse kissed the top of Genji’s head. Genji looked up, into Jesse’s deep brown eyes. Jesse gently took the cyborg by the chin and captured his lips. A soft moan escaped Genji’s lips as Jesse licked his bottom lip. Their kiss grew deeper, as Jesse pulled Genji closer, and Genji wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck. They became lost in their own world; The boat in the back of their minds. 

 

When Jesse pulled away for air, Genji sighs contently and playfully smirks. Jesse looked at him curiously. “Perhaps we can still enjoy ourselves this weekend before I make a phone call.” Jesse smiles. 

 

“It’d be an honor to make sure that happens.” Jesse gave Genji his usual sexy smirk, and with little effort, Jesse picks up the cyborg and carries him into the log cabin, to continue what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! And as always, feel free to leave comments, compliments, or criticisms! I accept and appreciate all feedback.


End file.
